2016
2016 was a year of the 21st Century. Events *LexCorp's budget is pursoded around 2 billion of dollars.Lexical Analysis *Kord Industries' research and development budget had reached $707,000,000. January 10th *Musical artist David Bowie passes away. February *'Capture of El Diablo': Grace Santana discovers the criminal activities of her husband by finding a stash of money and a pair of pistols. The two have an argument, with Grace threatening to take their children away to her mother's. El Diablo loses his temper, which led to him having a hard time controlling his pyrokinesis. This resultes in an enraged El Diablo setting their house ablaze, unwillingly killing both Grace and their children. A devastated, remorseful El Diablo hands himself over to police custody voluntarily. is imprisoned in a new ignifuge facility.]] 4th *While imprisoned in a federal prison El Diablo is jumped by several other inmates in the recreational area during a prison riot, prompting him to freak out and torch the entire area, killing those nearby. Deemed far too dangerous for a federal prison, the fiery homeboy is subsequently transferred to Belle Reve, where he was put inside a container capable of dousing fire. March 1st *Wesley Rowe, a fake identity used by Barry Allen in 2017, had this date as isseu license date. 5th *Joker and Harley Quinn capture and tie Don Leo, a criminal boss who tried to take over into the Joker's territory in Gotham.Suicide Blonde *Joker kills Don Leo and acquires his criminal organization. 6th in jail.]] *Harley Quinn is arrested for armed robbery, with a sentence of 6 years and 1 month.Suicide Squad: Behind the Scenes with the Worst Heroes Ever April 1st *Floyd Lawton is arrested after an other one of his murders. 15th *Various files about future Task Force X members are filed. 21st *Musical artist Prince passes away. May *The Skydeck viewing platform of the new LexCorp Tower is open to the public.Time Out Shortlist Gotham and Metropolis 20th *The film The Angry Birds Movie is released. June 15th *Files are updated and printed on criminals that Amanda Waller is interested in using for Task Force X.Suicide Squad 16th *Waller attends a meeting to propose the concept of Task Force X.In Suicide Squad, all of Waller's files in the opening scene bear the date "Jun 15, 2016". It can be taken that this is when Waller is meeting to propose Task Force X, it is June 15, 2016 or a little later. This fits with it being several months after Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, which is set in November 2015. There is then a small time gap, and the rest of the film picks up. When Enchantress breaks free, Waller's phone shows "Friday, Aug 5". August 5th was a Friday in 2016 - the same day the film was released. Later in the film, Rick Flag says Enchantress broke free "3 days ago", making it August 8, 2016. August 4th *Harley Quinn is contacted in prison by Amanda Waller regarding the creation of Task Force X. 5th under attack.]] *Enchantress releases her brother Incubus to possess the body of Gerard Davis. *Midway City is besieged by the Enchantress and her brother Incubus. 7th *Katana completes a mission in Japan, where she kills a group of members of the Yakuza. 8th *'Rescue of Harley Quinn' * Battle of Midway City: Task Force X kill Enchantress and Incubus. *Chato Santana, Christopher Weiss and Lieutenant Edwards lose their lives in the battle. frees Harlery.]] 9th *The Joker leads an attack on Belle Reve penitentiary and escapes with Harley Quinn. October 7th *"24K Magic" is released by Bruno Mars.Shazam! November 15th deflects a bullet in Old Bailey Courthouse.]] *The world mourns the death of Superman on the one-year anniversary of his death at the hands of Doomsday.Justice League *'Rescue at the Old Bailey Courthouse': Wonder Woman saves a group of civilians from a terrorist organization that attempted to blow up the Old Bailey Courthouse in London. December *Bruce Wayne tracks down the original copy of Diana Prince's photograph from World War I.Wonder Woman''The present day scenes of ''Wonder Woman take place between the events of Suicide Squad, dated to summer 2016, and Justice League, dated to January 2017. The film is therefore placed approximately in fall 2016. *Wayne Enterprises delivers Diana's photograph to her at the Louvre. She is touched by receiving the image, and reminisces on her time with Steve Trevor, and fighting in the war. Battles and Conflicts *Rescue of Harley Quinn *Battle of Midway City *Rescue at the Old Bailey Courthouse Deaths *Don Leo in Gotham City *In Los Angeles **Grace Santana **Chato Santana's Son **Chato Santana's Daughter *David Bowie in New YorkJustice League *Prince in Chanhassen''Justice League'' *In Midway City **Gerard Davis **Slipknot **Edwards **Gomez **Jonny Frost **Van Criss **Incubus **El Diablo **Enchantress References External Links * * Category:Years Category:21st century